Written on the Ten
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: Kim and Shego are trying to figure out how to spend their anniversary. They're open to advice and they reminisce a little to figure it out. One shot. KiGo. No real plot. Just sort of fluff.


I don't own these characters. Disney does.

A/N: So, folks, I've been writing fanfics for ten years now. Here's a little KiGo to celebrate.

This was written before the attack in Paris, but Paris is mentioned in the story, so RIP to everyone lost in the attack in Paris, as well as the other terror attacks. Hate doesn't solve problems.

Written on the Ten

Ten years. It had been ten years. It was just so hard to believe. Most people did not believe they would last ten minutes and here they were about to hit ten years. Even though they never doubted their relationship, it was still amazing to think they had made if ten years. But, this was just the beginning as far as they were concerned.

"What're you planning for our anniversary?" Shego inquired, flopping down on the sofa. Kim was curled up on one end with a book. Shego leaned on the opposite end, smiling at Kim.

"Why?" Kim inquired, not even bothering to look up from her book. It was a rare quiet day and she planned to spend it enjoying the quiet. It had been far too long since she could just curl up with anything, even Shego.

"Because…" Shego took a moment to pull Kim's feet into her lap. She began a foot massage without prompting, having been trained over the years to rub Kim's feet when they were nearby. "I want to know."

"No, you want to butt in," Kim replied, which was very true. Olive eyes cut over to Shego for a moment and then returned to the book.

Shego laughed a little. "Well, it's our tenth."

"And?"

"It's important and I want in on it. I let you in on the fifth," Shego pointed out. Ever since their first anniversary, they had been trading off who could plan what year. Shego had the odd numbers, having badgered Kim into this their first year together. She did grand things that first year and they had both been trying to top each other since. Pausing only on the fifth when Shego let Kim in a little since it seemed like a milestone. This seemed like one, too.

"You did," Kim agreed, eyes still on her book, but there was a small smile on her face now.

"So…?" Shego pressed, hitting a spot in Kim's sole to make her squeal just a little bit. The sound danced across Shego's nerves.

Kim cast Shego a glance and then went back to her book. "So, will I be able to get in on the fifteenth?"

Emerald eyes rolled and Shego snorted. "That's not a real milestone."

There was that cute little smile again. "No, but you'll want in on the twentieth."

"Yeah, but you'll want in on the twenty-fifth," Shego pointed out.

Kim shot her a smirk. Partially because, hell, yeah, she would want in on the twenty-fifth, but also because Shego thought they would last fifteen more years. Shego smiled and then put a pressure point in Kim's right foot, getting a loud moan out of her. The smile grew as Kim arched just a little bit.

"You want more of that?" Shego inquired.

Kim snorted. "You know I do."

"So, what do you have planned?" Shego asked with a purr.

Kim shook her head. "I haven't planned much."

Ten years of marriage and two years of dating before that, it felt like between the two of them, they had done everything under the sun. Hell, in space, too, a couple of years after defeating Warmonga and Warhak when the Lowardians tried to invade. She and Shego had been to the moon together, space-walked, and helped defeat an alien race trying to conquer Earth. She would never forget how Shego and Ron actually high-fived after they won, starting a very strange friendship between those two.

"Oh, you couldn't have run out of ideas already, Princess!" Shego teased, giving Kim's foot a particularly delightful press if her moan meant anything. Her back arched a little more and soon Shego would have to abandon this conversation in favor of other activities.

Kim snorted. "Of course not. It's just…"

"We've done so much," Shego finished.

Kim nodded. Over the years, they had done so much. Beyond the adventures, they also had everyday little things. They got married, obviously, but also they had kids. With that, they did the "soccer moms" thing, family vacations, and individual special activities with their kids to make sure there would be happy memories and awesome childhoods.

"We have and everything I've thought of so far, we've actually done already. Every place I'd like to take you, we've been already and done everything you can do there. We've done all of the things we both like to do together," Kim sighed.

Shego nodded. She knew that was a little hard for her wife to admit. After all, Kim Possible could do anything, so she should be able to plan an anniversary, and in the past she had planned some amazing things. Surely if given enough time Kim would come up with something.

"This is true," Shego agreed and she caressed the bottom of Kim's foot.

"So, yes, you can get in on this one, just so we can both come up with something we'd enjoy together."

"We could take a cruise and never leave the cabin."

Kim snorted again. "We've done that. I jumped overboard on day five, the second time we did it."

"You jumped?" Shego echoed and then glared at Kim, squeezing her foot as punishment. "You let me think I dropped you the whole time!"

Kim snickered a bit. "I felt so good and I don't even know. I just… had to be in the ocean right after I came down from that high."

Shego laughed and shook her head. "I love it when I make you come so hard you can't even think straight."

Kim just smiled at her. For a long moment, they were quiet. Kim turned her attention back to her book and Shego just rubbed Kim's feet. Kim broke the silence.

"Anything special you want to do for this anniversary?" the hero asked.

"Of course I want to do something special. I just don't know what that is. We've seriously done like everything. We've even had lunch at the bottom of the ocean," Shego replied.

Kim nodded to that. One of the many adventures they had together involved them being at the bottom of the sea, saving the world, and then being some of the first non-scientists to tour an undersea lab where they had had lunch with the scientists they saved. It was a nice time.

"What do you want to do for our anniversary?" Shego asked curiously.

Kim shook her head. "Just being with you is always enough."

Shego chuckled. "Right, with me while jumping out of a plane."

"Well, that does make it better, but I like being with you." Kim blew Shego a playful kiss.

"I like being with you, too." So, even if they did not think of anything to do for their very important tenth anniversary, it was not the end of the world or the relationship. They wanted to be together, like always. They just did not know what to do with each other for this special time.

They looked at each other. They knew they would think of something. They always did. This might just take a little longer than usual. How could one do something new and special when they did everything together already?

-8-8-8-8-

"So, you really don't know what to do for your tenth anniversary?" Ron asked, moving around the kitchen of his small restaurant. It was more like a cafe, but he always got rave reviews for his food and people were always there as well. She had come to him, seeking help on ideas for her anniversary. He could listen and work, which he did.

Kim sighed. "We've been to like every city and done everything. I'm actually tired of seeing Paris."

Ron grimaced. "Wow. If two lovers can't enjoy Paris, it's bad. You're really done everything you can do in Paris?"

Sighing again, Kim ran her hand through her hair. "Seen all the sights, done everything we like to do, and all that stuff."

"That makes sense for both of you. I can only imagine what's on your bucket lists," Ron remarked with a laugh.

Kim scoffed. "Bucket list?" She hoped he did not seriously think she or Shego had one of those. Hell, if Shego did have one, it probably only had one thing on it — lie naked on a beach. Of course, the only thing on her own bucket list would be — lie next to Shego. And she had lost count of how many times they had done both of those things.

He gave her a long look. "Okay, yeah, you guys don't have those. What did you want to do with Shego for your anniversary?"

Sighing, Kim paced the area at the back of the kitchen. She liked to stay out of Ron's way while he worked, even though he had become a pro at working around her and other distractions. He eyed her, waiting for her response.

"I'm not sure what I want to do. I'm happy just to be with her," Kim replied.

"Yeah, but you'd also go crazy if you had to lie on a beach for more than two days. I'm surprised you didn't slit your own throat when she took you to Fiji for a week last year," Ron commented.

"You do know we have sex when we go away for stuff like that, right?" Kim pointed out. Beyond affirming their emotions for each other, it helped keep her in place for a while.

Ron snorted. "Unless you have sex constantly, I stand by my statement."

Kim opened her mouth, but found she would have actually proven his point. She and Shego had plenty of sex whenever they went away on trips, but inevitably Shego would want to sunbath and Kim would go off to have an "adventure." She would jet ski, or scuba dive, or something like that. She stayed close to Shego, but she could never just lie there doing nothing for long. Hell, she had even gone on brief missions while Shego drank on a beach.

Ron gave her a knowing look. "So, yeah, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking of doing a world tour, but like I said, we've been everywhere and done everything," Kim answered.

"How long is this world tour? You're taking the kids?"

"I was thinking just two weeks. We hit a new city every couple of days. My mom and dad have no problem with taking their grandkids. Of course, they'll have to beat Shego's parents to the punch, but the kids are easy. The actual anniversary is hard," Kim answered.

Ron laughed a bit. "You're making me happy me and Yori are so damn boring. Our tenth anniversary shouldn't be this hard."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you're supposed to be helping me right now."

Chuckling, Ron turned his attention back to some vegetables that required his knife. He cut without a care in the world. "Well, before Shego decided she wanted in, did you have any ideas beyond the world tour?"

"No, just touring our favorite cities. Maybe have a theme of some kind based on our relationship, like all of our firsts in those cities or something."

Ron paused for a moment. "That actually sounds cool."

Kim sighed. "Yeah, but we've done all of those things before… a lot." They had probably done all of their firsts a hundred times by now.

Ron nodded. "Well, there has to be something you haven't actually done together. I mean, like when Shego does her spas, do you ever actually stick around?"

Kim shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Well, maybe this time… all the time."

Kim nodded. That was a good idea. Shego would probably like her to stay and enjoy the attentions of the spa. This anniversary should seriously be about them spending time together. They were tolerant when they wanted to do their own thing. It was one of the things that helped keep them together for so long, but she would like to experience Shego's favorite things by her side the whole time. Shego was more than important enough for Kim to slow down for a moment and just enjoy the company.

"Thanks, Ron." Kim kissed his cheek and rushed off, needing to work out a plan to present to Shego.

-8-8-8-8-

"Ten years, huh?" Junior asked with an insufferable smirk on his face, looking at Shego over his sunglasses. They both sunbathed by his pool. He was on his way to a gorgeous tan and Shego just soaked up the rays like always.

"Yeah, and I still look better than you," she said because of his look. "And my wife looks better than yours," she added, just to be mean.

Junior snorted. "Please. I just bought Bonnie new breasts. Her figure puts Kim A-cup to shame." He smiled, knowing Kim's bust size was a sore point for the hero.

Shego rolled her eyes. "A handful is all that's necessary. The fact that you bought more just means you want a trophy for everyone to admire than a partner to enjoy." She would never want someone else looking at Kim, especially like a piece of meat. Junior and Bonnie have a different sort of relationship, though.

He made a show of scoffing and even rolled his head, letting her know he was rolling her eyes. "You only say that because you haven't done other things to breasts. Trust me, sometimes you need more than a handful."

She curled her top lip in disgust. "You're gross."

"Oh, please. I know your fetishes."

"And I know yours. So, yeah, you're gross," Shego repeated.

"And yet you want my help."

"I don't believe I said that." She would never openly ask Junior for anything, even though he was definitely her best friend. But, their friendship was not like Kim and Ron's. Shego knew she and Junior's friendship was much shallower than Kim and Ron's, but it was more because they had not known each other as long. Plus, by the time they had learned to really trust people, they had already met their wives and those were the people they seriously confided in.

"Then we will go back to tanning, yes?" he said.

This time, she snorted and did not respond. She could lie here and just wait. He was nosy enough to restart the conversation once he was done trying to be more patient than she was. Hell, she was the one who taught him to have the little bit of patience he had!

"So, ten years…" he started, barely five minutes later. "You said you talked Kim into letting you in on the plans, but you don't have any plans."

"Yeah, I did say that."

"How could you not have plans?" he asked, as if this was impossible. "You have so much money."

It was hilarious how he always thought money solved everything. She never thought money solved all problems and she had money just as long as he did. Of course, it was not the same amount of money and her parents had a different method of spoiling her compared to Junior and his father.

"I've learned money doesn't always translate into an amazing time, especially with Kim. More often than not, we have the best time when money isn't even involved." It had amazed her when she first realized it many years ago because most of her adult life money had gotten her some good times. But, apparently the saying was right — money did not buy happiness.

He gave her a wide eyed look. "What?"

Shego just laughed. She was not surprised by his reaction. His money helped keep his relationship together. He and Bonnie liked to live lavish and spend big. He was lucky that he would inherit a fortune that it would take a few lifetimes to diminish. She did not hold it against him or judge his relationship.

"I like simple things with Kim. Just spending time with her is enough. I like holding her and listening to her breathe," Shego explained. She could do that all day if only Kim did not need to move around so damn much.

He nodded. "Do it on a yacht with chocolate covered strawberry."

She thought on it. She knew Junior did not mean his words in any deep or relatively meaningful manner, but he had a point. She really did not need to do anything to enjoy her time with Kim. That was a given. This needed to be something from the heart, though.

"Hold her in every city on Earth," Junior continued.

"Or hold her in places I dreamed of holding her," Shego realized.

"You dreamed of holding her?"

"There are places I used to go and just imagine Kim there with me. Some of those places, I stopped going to before I got with Kim. Plus, there are places in cities I still go and haven't taken Kim there because I usually just go there when I'm bored or alone. I'm sure there are places like that for her as well." She knew what she wanted to do.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim and Shego cuddled in bed. Kim had work to finish up while Shego busied herself with a book. She always read until Kim was ready to go to sleep. Her arm made its way around Kim's shoulders and she pulled Kim closer without disrupting her work.

"How's work coming along?" Shego asked.

"Fine. I'm almost done," Kim answered, eyes on her papers. Her pen moved across the top sheet in a fluid motion.

"How's the organization doing, anyway?"

"Well, we're actually sending even more kids to college and trade schools this year than over before." Kim smiled.

"I'm really glad you like work."

"I'm really glad you were able to fund this."

Shego laughed. "Anything for you, my dear." She placed a playful peck to the side of Kim's head. Kim basically headed a charity organization devoted to putting kids into education programs beyond high school. Shego pretty much just gave money to it.

"Have you thought about our anniversary?" Kim asked as she closed the folders in her lap. She put them on the nightstand.

"I have," Shego sighed. "Have you?"

"Of course I have."

"So, what do you want to do?"

Chuckling, Kim cuddled closer, wrapping her arm around Shego's middle. "You mean, aside from spending time with you?"

Shego rested her head on top of Kim's. "Well, of course."

"That's really all I need. I just want to spend time with you and experience you enjoying yourself. I'm here for you through it all. I want to be with you And just experience the things that bring you joy."

Shego smiled. "That's what I want, too. I want to just be with you."

"Well, be with me on a world tour for two weeks?"

"Sounds good. Who called the kids?"

Kim laughed. "Avoiding World War III, my parents get week one and your parents get week two. They have to include each other if trips are involved."

Shego scoffed. "I hope you got that in writing."

"Damn."

Shaking her head, Shego could not hold in a smile. "They'll all be at each other's throats as soon as we're gone. Not that that'll be our problem, so whatever."

"You're so bad."

Her smile transformed into a smirk. "Yeah, I know I am. It's how I made a living for a long time. Did you have any cities picked out?"

Kim shook her head. "I want to pick them with you. I want the cities to be special for us and I don't want to worry about the fact that we're done everything there."

Shego nodded. "I'd like that. I want to try to do new things with you."

Kim eyed her wife with a furrowed brow. "I thought we agreed we've done everything."

Another smirk settled on Shego's face. "Please, Princess. If ten years with you and even more years knowing you have taught me anything, it's there's always something new."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "This I have to hear. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I want to share places with you that I chill at, but haven't brought you."

Kim's eyebrows drew in close together and her lips turned downward. "That's sweet, even though it's a little weird that ten years of marriage, three years of dating, and three years of being enemies you still have places you haven't shown me."

"So, you've shown me every place you like in every city?" Shego's mouth turned up and to one side.

Kim glanced away as she thought about. "Yeah, I think I have. I don't like a lot of underground things like you do."

Shego's face did not change. "You're serious? You think I haven't shown you these places because they're underground? I haven't shown you them due to lack of time."

Kim gave her a deadpan look. "You're kidding."

"I'm not. Most of the time we go somewhere I just don't get a chance. I always want to see what's up with the spas, beaches, or other places to just pamper both of us… not that you ever sit down long enough to be pampered and then you're off somewhere."

Kim sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Shego shook her head and ran her fingers through Kim's hair. "Don't be. I knew who you were when I married you. I never expect you to sit still for long. Hell, I think I actually think it's adorable most of the time."

"Believe it or not, that doesn't make it better."

"No, it being adorable definitely does make it better," Shego remarked and practically pulled Kim on her.

Kim pouted. "I don't think it does. I should be able to sit still long enough to spend time with you."

"Then, let's go on a trip and you see if you can sit still. If you can't, it doesn't matter. I like your hyper nature. I wish our kids didn't inherit it, but I like it," Shego replied, hugging Kim around the waist now.

Kim laughed. "You know you love chasing the kids all over the place."

Shego chuckled. "That's what I have you for."

"Okay, you love watching me chase the kids."

"Damn right I do. You're all cute." Shego ran her fingers across Kim's back, pushing up her camisole.

"So, it's settled?" Kim asked, hand moving to Shego's side. She lightly drummed against her wife's ribs.

"Now we just have to pick the cities."

Kim smiled. "And I have to find some places to share."

"I'm sure something will come to you."

"Yeah."

"And now, I want something to come to me." Shego put both hands on Kim's ass and pulled her close, causing Kim to grind against her thigh. Kim moaned.

-8-8-8-8-

Their first stop was Istanbul. Kim expected a fancy spa to be their destination, but Shego actually wanted to go to an underground coffeehouse. There was a live jazz band playing in the dimly lit room. There was a cloud of smoke on the ceiling, but it did not bother Kim. The couple sat down, Shego pulling Kim into her lap, and then Shego ordered them something to drink.

"The coffee here is amazing," Shego assured Kim.

"You sure you want me to have coffee? You know I'll be up all night now," Kim reminded her wife.

Shego smirked. "You know I love it when you're up all night and buzzed on coffee."

Kim smiled and leaned down, kissing Shego right on the lips. No one even batted an eye. Sighing, Kim made herself comfortable against Shego. Shego set her hand on Kim's slender thigh and just caressed her as the band started a new song.

"So, what do you like about this place? I mean, it's nice, but what draws you in?" Kim inquired.

"Well, the coffee for one. You'll love it when you taste it, but it's just a nice, mellow atmosphere, yeah?" Shego replied.

Kim nodded. The place seemed to be just Shego's speed and hit several bits of her personality — laid back, exclusive, and secret. When the beverages came, Kim added "decadent" to the list. The coffee was beyond rich.

"So, what do you do when you come here?" Kim asked.

"What I'm doing now," Shego answered with a shrug.

A chuckle escaped Kim. "You don't hold me close when you come here, so I hope you don't have some other girl in your lap while you enjoy coffee that will probably keep me up for the next three days."

Shego smiled. "Okay, that's true. But, now that I'm doing it, I want this to be a habit rather than us going to some spa. This feels really nice."

"It does."

"Did you know one of best things about being with you, Kimmie, is that you're like my own little slice of peace? If I could carry you around in my pocket, I would."

"Don't say that too loud. You never know what idiot super-villain is listening," Kim remarked.

"I'm truly surprised Dr. D never thought to do that. Hell, I'm surprised no super-villain has thought to do that."

Kim shook her head. "Like I said, don't say that too loud. I don't want to have to go through that old trope."

Shego just pulled Kim closer. She shared a sip of her coffee with Kim, even though she knew what it would do to Kim. Once Kim was done, Shego put the cup down and ran her hands through Kim's hair. Kim finished her coffee in a gulp and then settled against Shego, enjoying the music.

"We can do this every time we come to Istanbul now, right?" Kim requested.

"Well, if we don't have the kids with us," Shego reminded her. "I can't have all of you hopped up on caffeine."

Kim scoffed. "You'd just point us in the direction of the nearest park and tell me not to call you until they're asleep."

Shego smiled. "I'd stay and watch. They're always good for video/blackmail material when they're hyped up on something."

Chuckling, Kim leaned against Shego's chest. They listened to the soft music and enjoyed their drinks. It was really the perfect evening.

"I can't believe you've been holding out on me with this place," Kim said.

Shego rubbed her shoulder. "It wasn't on purpose. I just come here after you leave for missions. It made it easier to miss you."

Smiling, Kim pushed herself up a little just to kiss Shego. It was a simple exchange and they did not try to make anything more of it. They had all night for something like that. But, this moment was special and sweet, like the coffee and the coffeehouse.

"Ready to go to the hotel?" Shego asked as they left the coffeehouse. The night was warm and still fairly young for both of them.

Kim hummed and jogged ahead of Shego, just so she could look at the older woman. "Maybe we could go to where I want to take you and then spend the rest of our time here in the hotel room?"

Shego smirked. "I love the way you think."

Kim flashed her a big grin. "I know you do."

Shego chuckled while Kim just smiled at her. Kim trotted up to her and took her hand. Shego knew they were about to have an adventure. Kim could only lead a person on an adventure, after all.

-8-8-8-8-

"I knew it," Shego muttered as they descended into the ruins of Istanbul.

"You knew what?" Kim asked, still holding Shego's hand as she led her further down a dark tunnel.

"You were taking me on some crazy adventure. It never fails with you," Shego replied.

Kim turned around, seeing Shego smiling. "What's life with me if not an adventure?"

"This is true, Princess. It's a good thing I wore my boots."

Kim only laughed. She turned her attention back down the tunnel while keeping a good grip on Shego. Their own source of light came from Kim's latest Kimmunicator, but it was more than enough. Kim paused for a moment and then dragged them to the left, into a different tunnel.

"Here we go," Kim muttered, undoubtedly speaking to herself.

"What have I told you about?" Shego chided her.

"I'm not crazy until I start answering myself."

"Yeah, well, you do that, too. You got the kids doing it."

"Hey, sometimes I need expert advice."

"And you talk to yourself for it?"

Kim chuckled. "I can do anything, you know?"

Shego managed to hold in a laugh. She did not want to encourage Kim. She did not mind the habit in her wife. It was just the fact that their kids had picked it up and she feared the teachers at school would think their kids were mental. Of course, the kids talking to themselves was probably the least crazy thing about them.

"Here we are," Kim announced as she stopped.

Shego looked around the space as the Kimmunicator illuminated the room. It looked like they were in a living room. There were frescos and a bench by the wall. She turned to Kim.

"This is part of an archeological dig you helped," Shego stated. It was not a question, never a question.

Kim smiled. "You and I are standing in a room that only ten other people have been in for about a thousand years."

Shego had to take a breath to take that in. Kim was sharing a piece of history with her. Of course, it was not the first time and probably would not be the last time, but this was still something. She pulled Kim close to her.

"When did you find this place, Princess?" Shego nuzzled Kim's neck.

"A couple of months ago. We really shouldn't be down here, but I thought you'd like it."

Shego kissed Kim's neck. "You know me well, Princess. This is amazing."

"Things like this, I only really want to share with you. I know you appreciate it."

"Well, this and you. It's hard to believe we're standing somewhere… I mean, a thousand years. Will our little condo last fifty years after we're gone?" Shego wondered aloud. Things like this fascinated her in the sense that it was amazing people could create something that could last for so long. Kim probably did not feel the same sense of awe, but for Shego, the only thing she was certain would last her after her death was their children. They were her legacy to the world and she was fine with that, especially since she shared that legacy with her beloved wife.

Kim laughed. "Sometimes, I feel like the condo won't last fifty seconds when we're all there."

"Yeah. I know. Still, this is amazing."

"You're such a nerd," Kim teased.

Shego pretended to reel back in offense. "No the nerd of the family isn't calling me a nerd!"

Kim snickered. "Really? I'm the nerd? We have a kid who writes Star Wars fan fiction and I'm the nerd?"

"Yeah, but it's good fan fiction," Shego remarked.

Olive eyes rolled and Kim scoffed. "You only say that because you're a Star Wars fan, which by definition makes you a nerd."

Shego did not argue that. They were a family of nerds and that suited her fine, but she was definitely the least nerdy out of them. Of course, she liked in a house with a Possible and their kids were very much Possibles, too. She had a soft spot for Possibles, so she did not mind that either.

"Ten years and you still surprise me with what you can come up with on the spot," Shego said.

"How about we go back to the hotel and I surprise you even more?" Kim suggested, batting her eyes.

Shego smiled. "I'm always a fan of the way you think, Princess."

-8-8-8-8-

Kim kissed her way back up Shego's body and then settled on top of her. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and held her close. They both lay there, quietly kissing whatever parts of each other's body they could reach. Eventually, they find each other's mouths and share a tender kiss. Shego's hands go from Kim's back to her hair, gliding through the orange mane. Kim pulled back just a little.

"I love you and I look forward to the next nine cities with you," Kim commented.

Shego smiled. "I love you, too, and look forward to the next ten years with you."

Kim smiled back. "Just remember, they'll be an adventure."

"As long as we're together, it'll be fine."

"Then it'll be fine." Kim kissed Shego again. They knew what they had ahead of them. It would not be all fun and games, but it would be worth it. They were strong apart, but stronger together. These ten years had proven that and they were sure the next ten would do the same.

-8-8-8-8-

I hope you enjoyed this short trip back into KiGo with me. Ten years and this Lunatic is still going. I hope you all stay with me and I hope to get ten more years in. Please, if you like my work, go check out my books available on Amazon, under the name S.L. Kassidy. Back to my padded cell with me.


End file.
